


Order and Chaos/混乱与秩序

by kiii17



Category: The Imitation Game (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/3200915的授权翻译版本</p><p>克里斯托弗是阿兰生命里的秩序。他是盘子里泾渭分明的豌豆和胡萝卜；他是阿兰渴望——不，是必不可少的平衡点；他是支持阿兰走下去的动力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Order and Chaos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200915) by [BenvolioPontmercy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenvolioPontmercy/pseuds/BenvolioPontmercy). 



> 作者的话：第一个密码是维吉尼亚密码，第二个只是普通的恺撒密码。

蓬松的白色云朵懒洋洋地飘浮在Sherborne公学上空，像是从茶壶里冒出的蒸汽。天气晴朗，阿兰•图灵安静地坐在学校庭院里那棵他最喜欢的榆树树阴下，以免晒伤他牛奶色的肌肤。从那个位置，他能够轻而易举地看到别的男生的活动，稍远的距离又恰好能让他不引人注意。  
阿兰讨厌引人注意。  
他闭上眼睛，紧紧地闭上，脑海中浮现出大笑的脸、黑暗的所在、和挥之不去的声响。当橘红色和绿色混在一起的景象开始闪现时，阿兰知道他不会让这一切发生。这世上有混乱也有秩序，阿兰一直在维持秩序，把橘红色和绿色分开，但混乱——一直在增长着，日复一日地增长着，威胁着要推翻阿兰每时每刻都在试图维持的秩序，然后——  
“你好。”  
阿兰慢慢地睁开眼睛，不断眨着眼睛以驱散阻挡他视线的光点。他深吸了一口气，意识到是克里斯托弗来了，他露出一个微笑。  
克里斯托弗是阿兰一生中从未改变的那部分秩序。他的双手由于体力劳动的缺乏而永远柔软，指甲被咬到根部。他的头发比最上等的毛皮还要柔顺，当他凝视着新的密码时，发丝会垂落到脸上。他的眼睛里存着远大于他十七岁年龄所给予的智慧，却从没有流露出其他男生的那些恶意。阿兰知道克里斯托弗永远不会变，也相信他和克里斯托弗依然心意相通。阿兰不理解绝大部分人。他不明白别人为什么总在讨论女生；他不明白别人为什么通不过数学考试；更不明白别人为什么总想着伤害他。他只知道自己和别人不一样。别人怎么总知道他们该做什么，该说什么？他们想伤害的人为什么只有他？阿兰总这样问克里斯托弗，而克里斯托弗会一边轻声说着“我不知道”，一边抚摸着阿兰的头发。为什么阿兰只明白克里斯托弗一个人？  
他沉浸在自己的思绪里，没注意到一张便条已经滑落在他的手心，直到克里斯托弗又叫了他好几声。  
“抱歉。”他嘟囔着，低头看向那张纸，他苍白的脸颊渐渐染上一抹桃红色。他太笨了，他甚至看不出别人是不是在和他说话。当他意识到克里斯托弗的手正覆在他的手上时，他的脸红得几乎能滴出血。克里斯托弗那么柔软的手，大拇指正在阿兰的手掌心画着圈。  
“没关系，我理解的。你有时会失去关注点，所有人都会这样，阿兰。”他抽开手，“别脸红了，这没什么的，我了解。”  
除去把心中所感像水一样从漏了的管子里倾泻而出之外，阿兰想不到任何可说的，于是他什么也没说，展开了手中的那张纸。  
“FRIEND: XFZVLLBRARBWFSTIGRMVTTLRZWZSZWMVJYYONVACRVYVZHNB”  
阿兰眨了眨眼睛，用一种很显而易见的语调说：“你知道我受不了维吉尼亚密码。所有字母都混在一起了，一点秩序都没有。”  
克里斯托弗俏皮地咧开嘴笑了：“但破译它们需要一张精细的图表。没有秩序，维吉尼亚密码的解码图表就什么也不是。”阿兰明白克里斯托弗正试图把他带出他最熟悉的领域，他感激克里斯托弗的努力，但待在原来的地方也挺好。  
“我们可以继续写恺撒密码吗？求你了。”阿兰轻声说，用另一只手在克里斯托弗刚碰触过的地方画着圈。  
克里斯托弗长出了一口气说：“好吧，但要是我给你些混合密码，你可别抱怨！你比我擅长这个，所以别指望我会放过你。”他用手臂环住阿兰，紧紧地拥抱他。  
克里斯托弗是阿兰生命里的秩序。他是盘子里泾渭分明的豌豆和胡萝卜；他是阿兰渴望——不，是必不可少的平衡点；他是支持阿兰走下去的动力。  
克里斯托弗的脸贴着阿兰的，在他耳边轻声念了一串字母：“B R X U H S H U I H F W D O D Q B R X U H V R S H U I H F W”  
阿兰默默地回应着，声音小到连克里斯托弗都听不见。  
“L O R Y H B R X”

End


	2. Chapter 2

在救护车里待了十分钟后，阿兰的低泣声开始和警报器的鸣响保持同步。克里斯托弗就在他身边，握着他的手，磕绊着声音不停地道歉。  
“我之前不觉得你会跌下来。”  
“如果我知道会出这样的事，我绝对不会让你冒这个险。”  
“阿兰，对不起。”  
阿兰知道克里斯托弗在念叨着什么，但他的感官无法正常运作，克里斯托弗说的话他一个字也听不懂。腿上的刺痛是他唯一的感觉，他在哭着，哭声几乎和那次被钉在地板下面时一样响。指甲掐进任何他能碰到的东西里，甚至包括克里斯托弗握着他的手。  
痛苦是最极致的混乱。人类被刺激后做出的反应，赤裸而激烈。  
阿兰只想让克里斯托弗为他惊叹。他从没被挑战过——别人和他关系都不够好，不会把他拉进他们的游戏里。他倒是成为过别人挑战中的对象，那就基本没什么好事了。在别的男生看来，似乎没有比看他痛苦更有趣的事。“我挑战你，在阿兰走到课桌边时绊他一下”是他们之间流行的一个。他听见别人的窃窃私语，但他依然会向课桌的方向走。即使他们是在笑他，他依然感到自己被包括在其中，终于有那么一次，他没被排除在外。  
当克里斯托弗挑战他去爬“他们”的树时，阿兰毫不犹豫地答应了。无论克里斯托弗说什么，他都愿意去做。克里斯托弗调皮地笑着，阿兰愿意用一切换取他的那个笑容。他从没爬过树，但那个笑容让他觉得让自己爬几次都不成问题。  
阿兰急忙地抓住粗糙剥落的树皮，努力地寻找可供脚踏着的地方。当他开始向下滑的时候，离地还不过几英寸。他连忙抱住最近的树枝，有什么尖刺刺进了他的皮肤，但他还不能就此放弃。只要他想让克里斯托弗大吃一惊，他就不能放弃。阿兰小心翼翼地抬起左脚，然后是右脚，踩上他正挂着的树枝。他谨慎地站在树枝上，用一只手抓住更高的枝干，另一只手抱住树干。他不断重复着这个过程，有些笨拙地向上攀爬着，直到他终于爬到树顶。  
那时，他已经有足够的自信向下看了，他看见树下有一群人在围观。也意识到围观的人中有人在笑他，说他会保持不住平衡摔下来。阿兰的呼吸梗在了嗓子里，他的目光扫过人群，直到看到克里斯托弗。  
克里斯托弗也在笑。  
阿兰开始失去平衡。克里斯托弗也在笑他吗，和其他人一样？他还以为克里斯托弗很尊重他呢，他想错了吗？他难道只是他们的玩笑？  
虽然不想让那些人的断言成真，但当脚开始向下滑时，他没有挣扎。他从树上坠落下来，时光仿佛静止，直到他“砰”地一声落在地上。袭来的强烈痛楚和人群的欢呼声淹没了他，嗡嗡的声音很快灌入他的耳朵，驱散了笑声和欢呼声，直到他只能听见克里斯托弗尖叫着唤他名字的声音。  
“阿兰！天哪，阿兰！有人能帮忙吗，快叫医生来！”  
阿兰的眼睛忽闪着睁开，他意识到自己已经在医院里了。他一定是在救护车上昏了过去，因为他最后的记忆是把指甲掐到克里斯托弗的——  
克里斯托弗！阿兰从床上弹起来，忽然移动带来的疼痛却让他眼前发黑，只能慢慢躺了回去。  
“小心点，我可不想看你再伤到自己一次了！”克里斯托弗坐在阿兰床边，头埋在膝盖里。克里斯托弗虚弱地向他笑了笑，阿兰却看出他刚刚哭过。克里斯托弗咖啡色的眼睛红肿充血，他还在不断揉着已经很红的鼻子，以至于鼻子红得更厉害了。  
阿兰睁大着眼睛环顾四周，不敢和克里斯托弗对视时间太长。他的手紧握成拳头，揪着医院的床单。  
“还好你只摔断了腿——你写密码只需要胳膊就够了！”克里斯托弗又一次无力地笑起来，试图缓和气氛。当阿兰依然默默地转开视线时，克里斯托弗叹了口气：“听着，我知道整件事都是我的错。我只是想让你走出你的舒适区。天哪，为什么每次我想要为你做点什么，都会弄巧成拙？别的男生真是无聊，每次都横插一杠子，还笑话你。说得好像他们能比你做得更好一样！你真的很棒，阿兰。对不起。”  
他的嘴微微张着，阿兰凝视着克里斯托弗的眼睛。克里斯托弗又哭了，而阿兰已经忍不住和他一起哭的冲动。  
“那么你没在笑我？”  
“什么？我的天哪，当然没有！好吧——理论上算是有的。我笑是因为你太棒了，阿兰。我被你折服了，当我挑战你的时候，我根本没想到你会答应，更别说爬那么高！你总是给别人带来惊喜，是吧？”阿兰的脸有些红，“听我说，我真高兴你没事，你永远不会明白我有多么开心的。我要去上课了，要不然老师估计会杀了我，但你没事就好，我很开心。”  
克里斯托弗站起身，揉了揉阿兰的头发，又一次露出调皮的笑容。他走向门口，略略有些踮脚，举手投足和往常别无二致。当克里斯托弗关上门后，阿兰注意到他在腿上的石膏上留了字：  
“Fo et fn la et ir gn ef te  
Oc em us er ts ot ht ge ao ;l  
Na td eh wy oh aw kl ni ad kr en ss em te  
Ht se nu ir es fo ht se uo .l”

**Author's Note:**

> 密码的破译我放在评论里了，防止剧透。还是希望大家能试图破解一下~


End file.
